Mi, Tu Peor Error
by DanGerOuzGiirL
Summary: Bella Swan, 1 chica que teniene todo lo que cualqier chika qieere 1vida prfecta, todo cambia un error ocurre, en vez de irse a New Yorkse va a "SinSolForks", pero gracias a ese cambio sucede lo mas importante en su vida... o tal vez no TODOZ HUMANOZ!


Cambios inesperados

Capitulo 1: El "gran" cambio

Siempre he deseado en tener la vida de una chica rica con padres ultra millonarios y por suerte la tenía mi papá Charlie Swan era el dueño del Banco más importante de todos los Ángeles y mi madre Renee Swan era la diseñadora más grande de todos Los Ángeles ese era el tipo de padre que todos desean tener y por suerte eran mis padres mi casa estaba pintada de un color tipo crema con tejadas rojas en el Centro estaba un pequeño balcón y ese pequeño balcón era parte de mi cuarto admitámoslo tengo una vida fabulosa y hoy es el día en el que me voy a New York a vivir mi sueño el de ser como mi madre la más grande diseñadora de modas y también modelo me voy con mis amigas Jane Chelsea Heidi y mi novio Alec hermano de Jane ellos son mellizos. Al fin llega el día y no puedo esperar para llegar a New York

-_Srita. Swan le informo que debe ir arreglando sus maletas para irse a New York _

-Gracias Victoria- esa era mi mucama la cual odiaba no era como las demás con las que puedes platicar como si fueran amigas ella me caía mal, y yo a ella y eso era porque yo era más bonita que ella... lo sé soy vanidosa

Baje a la cocina hay me esperaban mis padres para el desayuno

-Buenos días Bella

-Buenos días papi, mami

-Bella ya sabes hoy te vas- comenzo mi padre con otro de sus sermones

-Si papi ya lo se

-Bella ahorita James- James era el novio de Victoria no sé cómo alguien podía soportarla pobre James con el si me llevaba bien - te va a dejar en el aeropuerto

-Y luego Laurent- Laurent era el hermano adoptivo de Victoria porque nada que ver en su físico Laurent era moreno y Victoria era blanca algo así me dijo Laurent porque me llevo mejor con Laurent que con Victoria- te va a recoger en el aeropuerto de New York de acuerdo hija

-Si mami si papi bien me tengo que ir – Nos dimos un abrazo yo era su única hija a veces me trataban como a una bebé pero bueno ellos a si son y me encantaba porque yo al ser millonaria e hija unica debia ser mimada aunque aveces se exaltaban un poco...

-Cuídate Bella

-Ya as visitado varias veces New York como para que te pierdas- me reprocho mi mamá

-Mamá no me voy a perder, los quiero adiós

Así es como me fui alejando de mi casa para ir al aeropuerto me llevo James me hubiera ido sola en mi coche pero lo habían mandado a New York En cosa de nada llegue al aeropuerto

Tome mi vuelo me dormí pensando en lo que iba a hacer en New York primero iba a encontrarme con mis amigas y con Alec después nos íbamos a ir a nuestros respectivos departamentos y luego a disfrutar de nuestra nueva vida tal y como debía ser abrí los ojos abría imaginado que el vuelo solo duro 5 minutos por que en cosa de nada llegue a…

¡Seattle! No, no podía ser tal vez me equivoque de avión o fue el piloto antes de salir del avión me acerque a una señorita que estaba ahí

-Oiga disculpe

-Si en que puedo ayudarla

- Mmm mire cometió un error no sé si fui yo o el piloto pero estamos en Seattle

-Efectivamente- me interrumpió y yo odio que me interrumpan

- Si pero este vuelo se suponía que debe ir a New York yo debo de estar en New York- empeze a reprochar

-No señorita este vuelo estaba destinado para Seattle el que estaba destinado para New York era el vuelo 266 y este es el vuelo 267

-Pero yo tengo en mi boleto…- hizo una pausa algo estaba mal mi boleto decía ¡267! Esto era un error me dieron un boleto erróneo

-Se le ofrece algo más

- No gracias

Salí del avión para mi desgracia, no podía creerlo este no es mi vuelo rápido llame a mi casa a explicarle a mis padres lo que me había pasado

_-Bueno residencia Swan_- contesto mi madre Gracias a Dios

-Mamá algo está mal en mi vuelo me mandaron a Seattle y dice que me coy a ir a SinSol-Forks y no, no estoy en New York que paso mamá este fue el boleto que me dieron y en el boleto dice que es el vuelo 267 y el de New York es el 266 o una de dos o que los estafaron en la venta del boleto o ustedes lo hicieron a propósito- lo dije enfadada y cuando estoy enfadada hablo muy rápido

_-Hija que es lo que dices nosotros te dimos el boleto de New York no el de…Seattle _

-Pues fíjate mamá que tengo un boleto con destino a Seattle y…- de pronto se me acerco un encargado no lo iba a ignorar- disculpa mamá un segundo

-Disculpe usted es Isabella Swan verdad

-Si

-A bueno, donde le dejo su auto

-Mi que…

-Su auto es un BMW 325i sus placas son IS-999

-Si ese es mi coche

-Donde se lo dejo

-Quien se lo mando

-El envió esta a nombre de Victoria Lefevre

-Déjemelo aquí tráigamelo ...hacia acá por favor

-De acuerdo

-Mamá

_- Lo se lo escuche fue Victoria escucha me dijo que cometió un error que envés de llenar el solicitud de la escuela de New York mando el de Forks y el auto pues no sé cómo le hizo_

-Mamá ahora que voy a hacer

_-Mira te vas a quedar en Forks hasta que termine el año ya cuando termine pues te vendrás acá a Los Ángeles con nosotros y después te enviamos a New York de acuerdo_

-De acuerdo

_-Vamos Bella tu eres lista vas a lograr sobrevivir en un pueblo como ese lograste sobrevivir con los tíos Aro Marco y Cayo en Tennessee y es un pueblo como Forks _

-Sí pero en Tennessee hacia sol y en Forks nada más ahí pura lluvia

_- Tu eres lista Isabella lograras sobrevivir tu eres fuerte bueno es hora de que partas directo a Forks _

-Pero como le voy a hacer con la escuela

_-Ahorita yo llamo para ver que rollo con eso mientras tu ve encaminándote a Forks _

- Y la casa

_-Yo tengo un amigo Phil que renta departamentos le voy a decir que te deje rentar uno yo le paso tu numero de celular para que te llame y luego el te pasa su dirección de su casa para que se pongan de acuerdo entre ustedes 2_

-De acuerdo adiós mamá

_- Adiós Bella_

**Buenho pzz esTo Ez tooDoo x Oii como iia lO diiJee zOii nuuevaa en stee rOlllO ...EzperO q lez Guzthe mii FiiC **

**dejeen reViiewwwwzzz xFiizz paa veeR zii mii FiiC ez BuuenhO o d pLaanO uun azkO tOtaaL y lO miiO no zOn lOz FiiCz**

**BuuemhO lOz djO **

**BzzOzz**

**eL ZiitiiO aProoPiiiadO paRa mii... ezz aqqeeL en eeL qq steez thuu... **


End file.
